Glassheart
by twerri02
Summary: I was never brought to Italy to save Edward. He had never left because he loved me or cared about me. It had all been a trap; a trap to set the prophecy in motion and now I live life as a prisoner. How can I escape a path that had already been drawn for me…?


**- HOPE -**

* * *

**"Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect." **

**― Margaret Mitchell  
**

* * *

They should have Irises.

I mean they have practically every flower known to man but not irises. Mum used to love creating garlands with them. We used to leave them on my grandparent's grave. I remember looking through mum's encyclopaedia during her botanist phase and reading that they were a symbol of hope.

The memories emerged behind the glass and I reached up, bring my lace covered fingers onto the window pane. Some naïve part of me believed that one touch could make it real but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared with the sound of the door behind me being opened.

Instantly, I dropped my hands as the steps sounded across the bedroom floor before hearing his voice. "You should go out" he encouraged and had the audacity to place a kiss on my cheek. "You always did love the sun" he rubbed up my arm and I swallowed down the bile that rose.

When his words were met with my taciturn silence, he sighed and got the message when stepping away from me. "Your dresses have arrived" he informed me and I slumped down on the window seat, still staring off into the distance. "Heidi and Jane can come help you if you'd like?" he suggested but I still said nothing. "Isabella..." he sighed with a hopeful tone. "We're going to be man and wife soon so you need to learn to talk to me" he growled in frustration but I didn't react to him.

After a few seconds of waiting, he finally gave in and exhaled. I waited until the door was closed behind him before rushing over and locking it. Heavy breaths quickened as I rested onto it and tried not to think.

I just needed to not think.

On shaky ground, I stumbled into the shower and turned it on.

Swiftly and frenziedly, I began to strip off the clothes and removed the gloves, discarding them to the side before stepping inside. It was still scalding hot but I didn't care because the pain overwhelmed my mournful thoughts. Suddenly, the water became icy and a small hiss left me but yet again I forced myself to stay under the spray.

Placing one palm onto the cold tiles, I leaned on the side and pushed back the wet locks sticking to my cheeks, while brushing away the tears that disappeared under the shower spray.

God, I was tired.

**-XxxxxX-**

"You're not getting any sleep" Heidi scolded and dabbed some other cream under my eyes and smoothed it out with her finger.

Behind me, Jane kept scraping the comb into my scalp as he tightened the locks into a bun. She grew more callous when digging the silver pins in my hair and I bit down on my lip, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had some power over me.

"We need to go change" Jane finally said and released me. I was only thankful when she began to pull Heidi out of the room with her.

Once they had disappeared, I let the robe fall down and while in the black lace underwear, I walked to the bed, ready to pick up the dress they had chosen for me. It was a simple, modest, classic, innocent white lace and as I continued to stare at it, my hatred for it grew.

Innocence.

That was the brand they wanted for me tonight. Aro was sadistic and his intention was to flaunt me around, making me seem more vulnerable in front of the other vampires. Regardless of me being here, he still wanted to intimidate me and ensure that I stayed.

No! If we were going to do this, we would do it my way.

Throwing it back down, I walked to the closet and reached inside for the black leather bodice gown. I retrieved my black lace gloves again and slipped them on as I realised that from this moment, I wouldn't be able to get back from this. I would no longer be the simple Bella Swan.

Step one, would be meeting all the officials.

Apparently there were councils and other democracies, further from the three 'kings'. Millions, upon millions of people would be in the same room, dancing and celebrating and waiting to see if the prophecy was going to be fulfilled. All those eyes would be on me and I would be damned if I let them control what I wore too.

I reached up to the tight bun and took the pins out of my hair. The release had me breathing out a sigh of relief as the tousled locks rolled down my shoulders and then falling down my back.

Glancing at the mirror, I was proud of the badass image I imposed. At least this look would make it easier for me to convince myself that I could intimidate them.

My appraisal and pride was hastily interrupted when the door opened and I looked to find Edward standing there again. "I…bought you a corsage" he nervously stammered, revealing the red roses and white bud corsage which made me chuckle.

"This isn't the fucking prom" I sharply snapped and whirled back around. Ignoring the heels, I fell down and collected my converse as I quickly slipped them on. Thankfully the dress was long enough to hide them. "Let's just get this over with" I muttered and walked over to him, feeling tired of having been the victim.

He turned to me with an outstretched hand. "You look beautiful" he complimented.

I scoffed under my breath and rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I sneered and I made a move to walk out of the opened door. Only, his hand gripped my arm, pulling me back to face him.

"For one night, can you try and be civil?" he offered.

I straightened up and crossed my arms, turning to glare at him. "How about you stay out of my way and I stay out of yours" I growled.

"That's not how it works" he replied curtly and I could tell he was growing more annoyed by the second so I left his side and sauntered out of the room. The top bodice clung perfectly while the soft skirt brushed against my legs as I distanced myself from him.

It was time for them to meet their queen; Isabella Marie.

**-XxxxxX-**

Aro was yet to introduce me but I caught the many gazes that would frequently flicker towards me. I could feel them all burning on my back, studying and quietly prowling around me. They would quietly consider as to whether they wanted to question me – if they could find the courage.

It didn't help that I had three bodyguards following my every move.

As much as I tried to ignore them, it only drove me into drinking more. I continued to grab a drink from every bartender that swiftly passed by me and would down it. This only earned many disapproving looks which I continued to overlook.

I simply held my head high and even returned a smile to Jane's icy glare. Her jealously was amusing and it was one of the few things that kept me going.

Only the vote of confidence wavered when I caught a pair of familiar gold eyes that slowly closed in towards me. The other gold eyes were manning her side and all adorning polite smiles. Even Rosalie offered one and I didn't mind hers too much because in retrospect, she never pretended to like me.

"Oh Bella, you look so bea-"

Alice's compliment was interrupted when I whirled around and walked away from her. Only, I was met with another pair of honeyed eyes. Before I could help it, he had taken my hand and had placed a kiss onto my hand. I hastily snatched it away from him and picked up the skits as I walked away from him, finally accepting Aro's hand.

He helped me up the staircase and as we moved, the hall quietened. His hand then slipped down to my waist as he made me face the crowd before us.

"Legends that we have lived by for over one thousand years have now come to life. Hope is once again restored to our kind as the prophecy is reclaimed. Life as we know it, is about to completely change and all because of this one girl…" he paused and I broke the stare locked onto the Denali clan to meet Aro's awaiting stare. "This incredibly beautiful and special child will be our saviour" he continued and I wanted to burst out laughing at the words. Only, the serious nods coming from the crowds silenced me. "Our salvation….our redemption and our beginning…" he continued and I knew there was more from his revised speech.

Only, whatever he had left was interrupted with the doors being flung open again. "Ah, the prophecy child" a confident and prideful voice echoed through the ballroom. "All hail our savoir" he teased with a humoured tone and I smiled at the fact that he too found this entertaining.

Curious brown eyes met conflicted but roguish gleaming blue eyes. We remained with locked gazes for what felt like a full minute but the connection was broken at the sound of Caius' angered call. "Guards!" he demanded and I watched the blur that formed into six burly vampires aiming different items of weaponry being pointed at one man.

Only, he retaliated and in an instant, all of the prepared guards were dismembered.

I waited for the fear to kick in after my shock but found none. Instead, I was only frightful of the excitement I felt at the sight off my enemies coming to their fall at the hands of the new stranger. "I had to see it for myself" he murmured and brushed his hands as if he was dusting the deaths away.

Demetri had spoken to me about the 'Walkers' or as Felix called them; the 'Others'.

I caught how his fingers would reach up and tentatively run through his thick ash brown locks. Highlights of hazel tinted within them and his beauty rivalled any of the other Cold Ones surrounding the room. He was lean, slightly muscled and the simple white t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans fitted his form perfectly.

My study faltered when I felt an arm go around my waist and I looked up to Edward. The shock that remained made it difficult to pull away from him so for the first time in months, I allowed him to embrace me.

"What are you doing here?" Aro stepped down, walking away from me.

He clapped his hands and looked around at the crowd which had parted to give him way. "Sorry, did I forget to RSVP?" he joked and it was obvious they were scared of him. This wasn't undeniable, especially after what I had just witnessed.

"This is a private event" Aro curtly reasoned and locked his hands behind his back. From where I was, they looked as if they were trembling but he hastily curled them into fists.

The stranger stepped closer and grinned widely. "Oh come now Aro, we used to be friends" he cheered and I looked between them, not imagining that friendship as having every happened.

"We were never friends" Aro argued and I believed that more.

The man smirked and snatched a goblet from a trembling hand before tipping it back. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbled as he languidly downed the drink. "Mmm, lovely" he hummed and pushed it into someone else's hand.

"Leave. Now" my 'king' demanded and behind the darkened threat, I could hear an underlying waver within the hardened tone.

The stranger simply scoffed and I admired his confidence and obvious lack of fear as he wandered around the room. The crowd continued to part and avoid his path, confirming that it would be in my best interest not to cross him.

Fleeting gazes roamed around before landing and finally fixated onto me.

I remained frozen under the intense stare. As before, I could feel the familiar hum between us and I became drawn to him.

A small smile lifted and I could see that he was trying to suppress it. Suddenly the stare down was broken as his eyes flicker up to Edward beside me. There was a short and silent exchange and a second later, Edward's chest rumbled with his lowered growl as he reluctantly unwound his arm from me.

Could he read thoughts too?

What had been said?

When tearing my eyes away from Edward and back to our visitor, I gasped and took a small step back with how close he was. Only he caught me by wrapping an arm around my waist and keeping me close and I bit my lip, hating and loving how wonderful his piquant cologne.

This time, he allowed the grin to break through and surprised me further when he suddenly withdrew. But only to offer his hand. "Dance with me, love"

**A/N: What did you think? What is this prophecy? What are they preparing Bella for? Klaus and Bella?**


End file.
